In a known configuration of fuel cells, a gasket for sealing between adjacent fuel cells is placed in a recess formed in a separator to maintain a compression ratio of the gasket. The recess for placing the gasket therein is formed by using a flange provided by protruding the periphery of a manifold open in the separator (for example, Patent Literature 1).